guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer Core
Future Quests I'll bet that the fact it doesnt stack may mean its valuable, or its for a collector, maybe even for another Glacial Piece of Armor like the Glacial Gauntlets Either that or its just a glitch that it doesnt stack who knows? Kirby Knows- Q( '-'Q) :http://img119.imageshack.us/img119/7909/asdsfar9.jpg 84.136.210.113 15:48, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I've beaten the entire game, cleared five dungeons (including Raven's Point) and have ONE core. Is this normal? 65.30.20.38 21:46, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :The drop rate on this is shit, hope anet fixes this soon me want gloves..Cardsharp 11:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Read a post somewhere (maybe guru, maybe other wiki) that the drop rate was fine in sneakpeak. So yeah, here's hoping for a fix --Nunix 11:30, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::What I'm bummed about is that I sold the 10 or so I got to a merchant during the preview =( Livingtissues 04:52, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Best place to get these... What's the best place to get these? There can I find the most Destroyers? (Drop rate aside) — Poki#3 , 16:36, 4 September 2007 (CDT) probably that norn mission where you fight against alot of destroyers.. either that or the later missions (Heart of the shiverpeaks etc.) :I've poked around a bit and it looks like Glint's Challenge is promising... — Poki#3 , 21:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Not really. Got only 2 destroyer cores (full h/h team) from first waves, other waves are too hard without a good team. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:01, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::I hero/henched the mission 3 times -_- Nothing close to the high score, but you get a few cores and some hero armor :P — Poki#3 , 05:13, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Mind telling me how you did it? I can't get past the second wave with henchies. --Loonsbury 05:39, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Donkoro (Holy haste LoD), Tahlkora (SoR Prot), Vekk (Double attunement Air Spike), Mhenlo, Lina, Eve and someone I forgot :P. I myself was spiking everything that doesn't have Lightning reflexes with my Sin. Just don't run out of the base too far, even if it means that the Dwarfs will die. — Poki#3 , 07:49, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::I can't do it :( Maybe it has to do with ebil overpowered sin skills and my poor aged ranger skills. --Loonsbury 11:02, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Rofl I like that use you use same exact hero skill sets I do. But yea, just conjure barrage, works nicely with their tendency to clump together.--†Fallen† 21:51, 22 September 2007 (CDT) The quest O Brave New World is a good one to use for farming. 50 or so Destroyers in easily manageable waves of 3-8. I do this quest with heroes/hench in about 20 minutes and get about 2 cores per run. Firecrest 04:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :(resetting indent) Aged Ranger skills? xD My ranger H/H'd it, all of cantha hard mode, and slaver's exile. ^^ Rangers are quite effective.76.173.217.181 09:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) meh, i do the glints challenge run with my ranger and jora, her using VoK, never have any problems. I sometimes get 3-4 cores per run...but thats when i get lucky =/. more than half the time its 1-2. Are they loot scalable? ::Glint's challenge first wave appears nerfed, no cores in 13 sets. CAn anyone verify that this no longer works??Razamatraz 01:14, 20 July 2008 (UTC) WTH? Some put in the notes very recently that these are used in 100 plat transfers. I've never seen this occur for all the time I've been playing GWEN. Sure, they are sold at cut throat prices whenever i'm on but I don't certainly see these used in transactions. Flechette 05:57, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :They are of quite high value (1p even), but I agree. I'm removing the note. — Poki#3 , 10:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Their price varies too (0.5-1k) much to be used as a medium of exchange; personally I think they're highly over-valued as they are anyway. -arual 10:43, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Not 1k anymore. Price has slightly crushed down. Hard Mode make a difference? I've been going through the first wave in HM and it doesnt seem like more things are dropping... What about everyone else? AFAIK Hard Mode has no effect on the drop rate of Collectable Drops of any kind. (T/ ) 18:07, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :HM = Nothing doing. Although entropy just answered that.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC)